Chapter 12: Unpredictable Defection (Pt.1)
Story 覚悟の代償 The price of her decision Riela: ... 45: Her fever's not going down. The medicines are totally not having an effect at all. 45: I've used all the medical knowledge that I have.. Kurt: Valerie, do you know what's causing it? Valerie: It doesn't seem to be an illness, I believe this to be the cause of overusing that power and it's causing a strain on her body. I do not have any clue as to how to treat it. 3: They say Valkyrur are a race of people, but calling them human is undescriptive of the superhuman abilities they possess. Annika: Is Riela really.. 56: She wasn't a normal girl after all. 21: It doesn't matter what she is! Riela is that same Riela! She's our friend! Amy: Other than giving her a quiet place to rest, I don't know what else we can do. Leila: For a girl that's only got her chirpiness as her upside, she's become really weak now.. Alfons: You're actually worried? Leila: Even I know we wouldn't have made it without Riela. Leila: And the dilemmas she faced in order to force her to use those powers. Amy: Leila.. Leila: Riela knew this would happen if she used her powers. She probably thought it was going to worse, even. Leila: Look at her carefully, this face. Riela: .. Leila: She's not sick, and there isn't a scratch on her. Yet she's teethering on death. Leila: She's put her life on the line for us.. Leila: Riela, I acknowledge you as the first person that needs no education from me. Giulio: We've been saved by Riela's decision.. Leila: Kurt, I won't forgive you if you allow her to die. Think of a way to save her now. Kurt: You don't have to tell me. 21: Our way is south. So we look for villages along the path to Yuell? Kurt: That's right. Whatever happens, we need to find a place for Riela to get proper rest. Kurt: It's our turn to save Riela now. Leila: Yeah. Alfons: What about Imca? We have to look after her too. Kurt: Imca needs time. She'll get by by herself, I'm sure of it. Crowe: A rare guest. Varrot: Pleased to meet you. I am from the 3rd Company militia.. Crowe: Captain Elenor Varrot, what business brings you to intelligence? Varrot: ..it's regarding the 422s. I've heard news that they were disposed off with charges of treason.. Crowe: You've heard some wild things. Crowe: You know how sad I'll be if the pretty girl got herself executed by some proofless suspicion? Varrot: I'm only here to ask for the truth of the matter. Please answer the question. Crowe: You understand what I'm saying if I were to tell you that I'm going into house arrest in a matter of moments? Varrot: House arrest..? Crowe: As their superior, it seems I won't be able to get out of this unscathed. Varrot: Is that what's happening.. Crowe: And you too. Better not screw up. Crowe: Just be wary of the fleas on the back of the lions. Varrot: The fleas on the back of a..? That is to say, something in the army is.. Crowe: There's something else important that you should hear about. Varrot: Yes, I'm listening. Crowe: Busy, tonight? Varrot: ..In a time of war no soldier ever has any time. You will have to excuse me. Crowe: Failed huh, a bookworm's face is such a nice treat to look at at night too.. Isler: How can it be! What could be the chances that the Nameless could actually get away..! Isler: I must dispatch proper pursuit and get rid of them once and for all! Isler: ..but, to think the Nameless have a Valkyrur with them, this is going to be trouble.. Isler: I'm going to need his help to devise a proper plan for this mess. Crowe: Oh, my lovely home, though it's not going to do me any good if I spent too much time in my memories of this place. Soldier: .. Soldier 2: .. Crowe: What did I do to earn such sullen roommates. If they have to keep guards here to keep me in, the least they could do was send girls over, right? Soldier: .. Soldier 2: .. Crowe: (Well, what now? I better have a plan for this..) 密通 Secret Communications Isler: It's been a while, your Eminence. Borgia: Good that you have come, Isler. The attack on Fouzen seems to have ended in failure. Isler: Yes, it is as you wished. We will be able to postpone it for another month it seems. Borgia: The plan to assasinate Maximillian went a bit too well. Jaeger was supposed to be in control of central Gallia by now. Isler: The Nameless went a bit too far. Their involvement has caused an increase in the activity of the Northern Gallian forces and that has unbalanced both sides. Borgia: Gregor won't be toppled this easily. Besides, it seems the Gallians are at each other's throats now. Isler: Gallia command is now in a state of non-functionality due to the infighting. Borgia: And the Imperials have more or less lost their momentum in the war. Isler: A drawn out war.. Everything is going as your Eminence wills it. Borgia: It's the efforts of you and Dahau that's paying off. Also, for throwing a battle, I trust you come here for information? Isler: Yes, because it is something that no other Imperial ears should hear about. I had to tell you this myself personally. Borgia: Hm, what is it? Isler: A Valkyrur has appeared on Gallia's side. Borgia: What.. did you say Valkyrur? Isler: Your Eminence, do you still remember your escorts, the 422 squad? Borgia: It's those exiles is it, they called themselves Nameless or something? Isler: Yes, it's one of the squad members, a woman with a head of red and silver hair, I think her name is Riela Marcellis. Borgia: To think that a Valkyrur outside of Maximillian's control would appear.. Isler: From the reports from the field, like the Valkyrur that appeared in the Barious desert, she was bathed in flames of blue and deflected with ease all forms of attacks launched at her. From her lance was a piercing light of pure destruction. Borgia: Return to heaven. Isler: ..? Borgia: A verse in a song we sing, "The Valkyrur Salvation". They are unneeded for our purposes. Borgia: We do not want them here, the Valkyrur appearances causes unnecessary complications. Isler: You mean to kill..? Borgia: Taken from "The Valkyrur Salvation", Valkyrur are supposed to be agents of the divine, who come down to provide salvation for humanity. They are beings that need to be worshipped. Borgia: But what are these things that have come? Aren't they merely weapons of mass destruction? Borgia: Such things cannot be the salvation that has come. They cannot be divine in any way. Borgia: A Valkyrur that goes against our church's teachings must not be allowed to exist. Borgia: Valkyrur merely need to stay in their seat in heaven and the people only need to grovel and beg for salvation. That is their only purpose. Isler: ..aside from that, our goal of drawing out the war between Gallia and the Empire would be put short by them. Borgia: Yes. The war between Gallia and the Empire must continue. Borgia: The people must fall into despair from the endless war, so that they will fall to the teachings of the church. They must grovel and beg for peace and protection from the church. Isler: Yes your Eminence! Borgia: Isler my friend, issues of country do bore me so. Borgia: Such unnecessary classifications only serve to be the seed of conflict.. It's the obstacle to true peace, nothing more. Borgia: The thing that will unite the peoples of the continent into one will never be attained by the concept of country, but by our tenets from "The Valkyrur Salvation". Borgia: The rulers, the Kings, the people, everyone. All shall bend their knees to the Valkyrur.. When that happens, true equality and peace will be attained. Isler: Such high ideals, I understand. Borgia: Sacrifices cannot be avoided for that purpose. Borgia: The citizen may bleed, and the country may be ravaged. Everything will be fine when the people accept the teachings and are led towards the only path to true salvation. Borgia: Know the ugliness of war, and learn the beauty of my religion. To reach that day, people need to go on killing each other. These are the kinds of times that we live in. Isler: To achieve Your Eminence's ideals, the war must continue. Isler: (This man, is utterly twisted.. Blinded by delusions in a pathetic cult) Isler: (But without making use of this man, Gallia stands no chance against the Empire) Isler: (Even if Gallia should lose.. my position would be guaranteed if I continue siding with this man) Borgia: Isler my friend, you will put a definite end to the Valkyrur.. do you understand? Isler: Do not worry. I have already dealt my hand. Not just the Valkyrur alone, all the Nameless are to be dealt with and killed. Borgia: Tell Dahau too that he will be hunting the Valkyrur. I expect results soon. Isler: Yes! 俺にできること What I can do Riela: .. .. Riela: What.. how am I..? Kurt: Riela! You're awake! Riela: Kurt..? Kurt: I'm sorry, Riela Riela: ..? Kurt: You weren't sick and you weren't injured, I didn't know what to do. I've wasted so much time doing nothing. I'm really sorry! Riela: ... Kurt: What is it, are you in pain? Does it hurt somewhere? Riela: That's not it.. Riela: You know, Kurt. It's fine. Riela: That's not what I want to say.. Kurt: What is it? Riela: Aren't you afraid of me? I am a Valkyrur you know? Riela: I am so scared.. I can't control it properly. Even now I'm worried if it may run out of control and I end up killing everyone..! Kurt: We're all alive right here only because you risked your life to save all of us. Kurt: There isn't a single thing to fear about you. Kurt: Rather, if you hadn't gotten better.. I'm more frightened of that. Riela: Kurt.. Kurt: Riela, is there anything I can do for you? Anything at all, tell me. Riela: .. Riela: Stay, by my side. Kurt: .. Riela: Just having you by my side is enough.. Kurt: Are you sure that is good enough? Riela: Yes.. It's enough, I feel better already just having you here. I'm sure I'll be fine. Kurt: If that's what you say, I will just have to believe you. Riela: ..tell me Kurt, why did you decide to believe in me? Kurt: You know I don't believe in things that have no basis or proof. But all you did was tell me to believe over and over, even I have to give in then. Riela: I'm sorry, I couldn't.. explain it. Kurt: It does looks like something that would be hard to explain in hindsight. Riela: I had no way to, see? Kurt: Yes, you had none. Riela: ..! Kurt: ..! Riela: How long was I out? Kurt: About two days. We don't know how much rest we'll be able to get on our road ahead. So grab as much rest as you can for now. Riela: Yes, you're right. Kurt: I'll put this on for you. Riela: Wow! Kurt: I picked some Chamomile. This plant is said to have a fragrance that soothes the mind and removes the fatigue off the body. Kurt: ..though, it's not proven to work. Riela: Even without proof, it's the thought that counts.. thank you. Kurt: Did it.. Riela: I'll get better I promise, I'll rest up. So wait for me, Kurt. Kurt: Yeah, I'll wait for you. 触れ合う心 Communicated hearts Kurt: Riela's going to be fine, all that's left is.. Imca: ... Kurt: Imca, you're here. Imca: ..! Kurt: Wait, Imca! Are you sure you want to keep running away from it? Imca: ... Kurt: Perhaps it is time you talked to me about it? Imca: .. Imca: ..the misunderstanding must not be allowed to simmer. Imca: I did not attack 13 because of my hatred. Imca: I cannot say anything, other than I was very afraid. Kurt: You're afraid of the Valkyrur. Imca: Ever since I knew that the object of my revenge was an Imperial soldier, I've thought about fighting the Valkyrur all the time. Imca: But even then, when those red eyes and blue flames danced before my eyes, I was back in my devastated village in an instant. Helpless and frightened on that day.. There is nothing but shame that can be used to describe myself. Kurt: Imca.. Imca: 13 did nothing wrong, it's my own fault for not being strong enough..!! (Riela): It's okay.. Because I am the person most afraid of it all. Imca: .. Riela: Imca, I'm sorry.. I just wanted to protect everyone. Imca: I'm sorry..! I must be stronger! I will not be afraid of you ever again! Riela: I must become stronger as well, if I end up fearing myself, everyone would end up afraid of me as well. I must not lose to myself. Imca: Our real enemies are deep within ourselves.. We must not underestimate our weakness. Riela: Imca, we are not enemies right? Imca: Yes, we're not enemies. Kurt: Riela, Imca. The two of you are okay now right. Riela: Yes! Imca: Nothing left to worry. Annika: Commander! Gallian forces are approaching! Come to the command tent! Kurt: Understood! Imca, let's go. Imca: You don't have to tell me. Riela: I too.. Kurt: Just stay back and rest Riela, there's nothing to worry about. Riela: Okay. I'll leave it to everyone. Kurt: I'm sorry for taking so long. How big is the Gallian army? Valerie: It's fortunately only a squad. 56: What do we do? I think it's better if we ran away. Kurt: No, we will receive them. I wish to let Riela have a bit more rest. Leila: I agree with Kurt. Let's allow Riela a peace of mind. Alfons: I say yes to fighting back. If we ran off right away, it would tell them our trump card's out of commission. 3: Alfons has a point. I'm in as well. 21: I'd rather not have to fight with fellow Gallians, but it's to protect a friend. Let's do this! 45: They are the ones picking a fight with us. There's nothing else to it. Kurt: Good, we'll take them as they come. All men, prepare for battle! Route A= Route A 'Story' You must complete both paths to proceed. 'Mission Briefing' A pursuit party has been encountered in the deserts near Yuell. Defeat the enemy commander, a fencer in area 5. Also, Riela is resting and may not participate. 'Strategy' Attach the humidifer(散水) to counter the heat effect and the rockplow armor on your tank for clearing boulders. You will need to have a medium tank. Do not deploy your tank, it cannot survive the turn. Do not deploy Imca in order to have access to her Open Fire. Fill your main camp with as many members as you can that have a high HP. Your leaders should be kept to area 5 as area 1 is heavily attacked. You can leave area 5 with just your leaders. The enemy goes first. Remember to set your leader to other members if you had it set to Riela. Phase 1 #Bring Imca in with Open Fire in Area 1. #Bring your tank in and handle the other tank by moving behind it. End the tank's turn in the enemy base. #Take the camp using a sniper. #Same action. #Take the other camp with a scout. #Destroy the bunker with a lancer. #Deploy a defender into area 4 to hold the base. #Take care of the attackers at area 2. Phase 2 #Redeploy your tank in area 4 and clear the way to the enemy base. #Same action. #Take the west base with a scout elite. #Same action. #Handle the rest of the enemies with Open Fire if necessary. #Make sure there are no lancers or fencers around as they have the ability to kill your tank. #Take the southwest base using a lancer. Phase 3 #Handle the tank in your new base at area 2. #Take the northeast base in area 2. #Same action. #Take out threats in area 4 #Same action. #Take the northeast camp in area 4. #Same action. #Redeploy your tank into area 5 and handle any threats. Move it back into base. Phase 4 #Bring your sniper in and take the fencer commander out. 'Rewards' *EXP 4300 *DCT 13000 *鹵獲万能砲塔A1 (Captured All-Purpose Turret A1) |-| Route B= Route B 'Story' You must complete both paths to proceed. 'Mission Briefing' A pursuit party has been encountered in the forests near Yuell. Occupy the enemy bases in area 3 and 4. Also, Riela is resting and may not participate. 'Strategy' The enemy goes first. Modify your tank to install the constructor module. Deploy a sniper into area 5 but make sure it's in one of the spots to the north. Do not deploy Imca and the tank. Area 5 will be under some amount of attack before your turn begins. Phase 1 #Use your sniper to take the southwest base. #Same action. #Same action. #Deploy your tank into this position and take out the tank. #Move the tank into the south camp. #Take the south camp using a scout elite. #Deploy a lancer into your new base in area 2 and take the tank out. Take the west base. #Same action. #Deploy a defender for the base. Phase 2 #Take the area 2 east base with a sniper. #Same action. #Same action. #Deploy Imca with Open Fire in area 2 to take the rest of the enemies out. #Deploy your tank into area 3 north to take the tank out. Go for the objective. #Move your tank towards the constructible ladder and build it. Shell the objective base. #Deploy a scout to take the base using the ladder. #Deploy Imca into area 4 southeast using Open Fire. Clear the objective base. #Deploy another scout into area 4 to take the base. 'Rewards' *EXP 6400 *DCT 6600 *武器設計図RF102 (Weapon Blueprints RF102) Trivia Category:Article stubs Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Category:Missions Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Missions Category:VC3 Story Missions Category:VC3 Grade 3 Missions